Cousin Phantom
by livvie333
Summary: PrePP. Danny's younger cousin moves to Amity Park and turns halfa in the Fenton Portal. Danny doesn't know, and things get complicated between the two Phantoms. Then Vlad enters the picture.
1. Meet the Fentons

I am in dire need of a beta reader for mainly grammar (as you can clearly tell) as well as some content, so please offer

I am in dire need of a beta reader for mainly grammar (as you can clearly tell) as well as some content, so please offer! Also, suggestions and ideas for future chapters are appreciated, as I have the basic plot line but nothing really filling it right now. Ages: Jazz-18 Danny-16 Lillian-14.

Danny Fenton POV

Jazz and I were sitting on the couch in the Fenton Living Room, waiting for the big surprise Mom had. Dad was lounging in his chair, messing with some ghost hunting weapon that looked like a remote controller with laser cannons while mom was standing next to him with her arms crossed, tapping her foot excitedly.

Finally the doorbell ringing broke the silence. "I'll get it!" Mom said, rushing to the door. She came back to the living room, smiling, with two people: the first was a woman that had the exact same body and facial features as mom, complete with purple eyes, except she had a few less wrinkles. Also, her eyes looked not only happy but also nervous, and a bit scared. She was wearing a normal outfit of blue jeans and a button-up purple shirt with slip-on shoes. The second person was a girl who looked a few years younger than myself. Her medium-length black hair was tied back in a ponytail with a red hair scrunch. Her bright blue eyes looked both bored and distant, but friendly. She was wearing a white blouse with red ribbon trim and blue jeans, with white and red sneakers like my own.

"Danny, Jazz, this is my sister Michelle-" she gestured to the lady "-and my niece Lillian, your cousin. They're going to be moving to Amity." She hugged the girl. "It's so nice to meet you," she said to her. "Lillian, these two are my children Jazz and Danny. I'm sure you'll get along."

Jazz got up and walked to Lillian. "Hey Lillian, it's nice to finally meet you." They gave each other a hug.

"Michelle," Maddie said, "why don't we let these kids meet each other and we can catch up on the time we've missed in the kitchen." They began to walk off, when Maddie yelled "Jack!" She motioned her head to the kitchen.

Jack sighed. "Maddie, I'm almost done with the Fenton Finder 2.0!" Just then there was a loud bang and dad was covered with soot. "Just a few more bugs to work out." He got up and followed the two grownups to the kitchen, leaving the three of us alone.

"Hey Lillian," I said, giving her a smile. I looked over at Jazz. "How come I didn't know mom had a sister?"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "You don't pay any attention, do you Danny? Mom told us weeks ago that she was moving here. Sorry about my brother," she said to Lillian.

"Oh, that's okay. I forget things sometimes also." She had a bit of a British accent. It was very cute. In fact, she was kind of cute, if she wasn't my cousin I mean. "Nice to meet you Danny."

There was a long silence until Jazz stepped in. "So Lillian, where did you come from, and why'd you decide to move here?"

"Well, we moved around a lot ever since I was a child, my mum and I. I grew up in England but then moved to Upstate New York at age 7. A few years later we moved to North Carolina, then my mom decided that she wanted to visit her family, but instead of visiting we're moving here. Actually, we're moving across the street from you guys."

"It must have been nice, England," Jazz said with a sigh, "all of those great European guys."

"That was the best part," she said with a laugh.

I started making grossed out faces.

"Hey, why don't I take you on a tour of the house?" The two of them went off down the hallway.

Lillian glanced over her shoulder and giggled. "You coming cousin?"

"Ah, yeah!" I ran and caught up with them.


	2. Accident

Oh my, strange first line copy

Oh my, strange first line copy. That wasn't in my original document. I still need at least 1 beta reader. 2 is better. Also- find the Doctor Who reference! …it's small and doesn't matter if you've never see the show, but if you haven't WATCH IT.

FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of these characters except for Lillian and Michelle and whatever random characters I make up. I don't own Nickelodeon or Butch Hartman (that would be illegal slavery). This is a blanket for the first, second, and all other chapters.

I write chapters mostly by events, at least that's how I think I'll do it, so short chapters may mean less to read, but they also mean faster updating. Although, now that I look on my previous chapter it does look pretty sad.

Oh! A challenge- I'll be giving out huge, and I mean huge hints, so in a few chapters you should know who it is but if you don't, try and guess who Lillian's dad is!

POV CHANGE:

Lillian Fenton

The two of them seemed nice enough. Danny seemed a bit distant and clueless, but then again all guys are. Jazz was a little too peppy for my taste, but she was still nice and we'd already become good friends.

They showed me their bedrooms upstairs and the main floor. It was a nice, quaint house. "So, what's next?" I asked.

Jazz and Danny gave each other a look. "There's the basement," Danny said, "but I'm not sure if you want to go down there. It's a mine field of my dad's ghost hunting equipment."

I nodded. "Sounds dangerous, but I'd still like to see it, if that's okay. There were aliens in London, so I'm sure I'll be fine."

Danny had an amazed look on his face and froze. "Aliens?"

Jazz, not bothered by this bit of information, opened the door, flipped the light switch and led me downstairs. "This it the Fenton Works basement, one of the most comprehensive ghost hunting labs in all of Amity Park."

I looked around at all of the machinery, most of it was green. I went over and picked up a boomerang. "What's a boomerang used for?" It turned on, and curiosity over came me so I couldn't help but throw it. It went in a circle for a minute and then froze, pointing at Danny. Danny, who was halfway down the stairs, froze also. The boomerang flew straight for him and he dodged by jumping off the stairs, but not fast enough because the flying toy whacked him in the head.

"Ooph," he said, landing on the floor. Jazz grabbed the boomerang before it could go after Danny again and turned it off.

"What was that?" I asked.

Danny got up off the floor and dusted himself off. "It's called a boo-merang. It's _supposed _to key in on ghosts, but it only reacts to me, for some reason. So please, no turning that on again."

"Okay, sorry." I saw a big circular device in the wall. "Hey, what's that?"

"Fenton Portal to the Ghost Zone," he said, "but it doesn't work." Blue air then came from his mouth. "Um, Jazz?"

"Danny, what was that from your mouth-"

"I just remembered that we forgot something in the living room," Jazz babbled, while Danny was dragging her up the stairs. "We'll be back in a minute."

I stared blankly at them. "Well, do you want me to come with-"

"No, no, we're fine. Just stay down here." They exited and the door slammed.

I shrugged. That was certainly weird, but I had seen weirder before. Instead, I decided to turn my attention to the Fenton Portal. He said it didn't work, but I was good at machinery and curious about it's insides.

I wandered inside and saw that it really wasn't that complicated. The cords all went to the power source, and in theory it should make a thin sheet of energy that could rip a hole in our dimension creating a portal to the ghost zone (quantum physics is one of my interests). It seemed as if all of the cords were properly placed, and I didn't see why it wouldn't work, unless…

I wandered around to the back and saw that it wasn't plugged in. _Could they really be that stupid_, I thought? I plugged in the cord and wandered back inside the portal. _I really shouldn't, after all I could get hurt, but then again life's no fun without risk!_ I closed my eyes and pushed the on button.

Bright green energy ripped through me and I rose off the ground. I then realized that it was a really bad idea. It felt as if my body was being ripped apart molecule by molecule, which it probably was. I screamed in my head for it to stop, then screamed out loud, and it did. I fell to the ground and, with the last of my energy, crawled out onto the cold concrete floor, before I blacked out.


	3. Lover of All Things Square

I'm still looking for a beta-reader

I'm still looking for a beta-reader.

Thank-you for your review MoonlightUmbreon!

Jazz Fenton

"Danny, he's escaping downstairs!"

"Hold on," his muffled voice came from the box he was trapped inside. He blasted out with an ectoblast.

"We left Lillian downstairs!" I yelled, remembering our cousin. I ripped open the door and Danny followed flying right behind.

We got to the bottom and found Lillian on the floor, passed out.

"Fear my boxes of Doom!"

"Lillian!" I ran over to see if she was okay. When I got over, I checked her pulse and checked her over for bruises and cuts. She seemed fine, just unconscious.

"That's it Box Ghost," Danny growled, going over to the blue lover of all things square. "You hurt my cousin."

"The Box Ghost did no such thing! Feel my boxes of doom-"

Danny sent a powerful ectoblast, cutting off the ghost and throwing him against the wall. "Never mess with my family." He punched him hard. I ran over, pulled out the Fenton thermos and sucked the beat-up ghost into it before Danny could do some permanent damage.

Danny transformed back into a human. "That was close." He ran over to Lillian and I followed. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she seems to have passed out but-"

The door flew open, and Jack in his orange jumpsuit popped out. "Ghost?!" He shouted before tripping and falling down the stairs.

Maddie came next, holding a large blue gun. "Where's the ghost?" She ran down the stairs, hopping over her fallen husband. She turned left and right, pointing the gun everywhere. "Where are you hiding?"

Michelle came next. She spotted her fallen daughter. "Lillian!" She ran over to us and knelled down next to her daughter. "Is she okay?" She asked, running her hand through her daughters hair.

"She's fine," I said reassuringly. "We should take her upstairs and put her on the couch, though."

Dad and Mom were still searching for the box ghost, so Danny, Michelle and I carried her upstairs. When she was almost there, she fell from our arms onto the floor with a thud.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Danny asked, picking her back up.

"It was almost like she just fell through my arms," I said. We picked her up again and laid her down, propping a couch pillow under her head. "All she needs now is rest."


	4. Danny Who?

Sorry for short chapters, I'm trying to do it scene-by-scene

Thanks for another wonderful review MoonlightUmbreon. I think this chapter is a little longer, yet still one scene. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, I'm not one of those people who get defensive if you tell me my story sucks (unless you don't give a reason).

Lillian Fenton

I woke up on something soft. It was the couch. _What happened and where am I,_ I thought. Then I remembered that I was at my cousin's house, and the portal. _I stepped into a ghost portal and I wasn't dead!_

I sat up and looked down at my arm to check for bruises. It wasn't there. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again, but it was still invisible. Then I looked at the rest of my body and I was all invisible.

I screamed "Bloody Hell!"

Danny ran in the room. "What, what is it! Are you alright?"

I was shaking, and looked down at my arm again. It was back. "Must have been a dream?" I mumbled. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. How long have I been out? What happened?"

Danny sat on the other end of the couch, looking calmer. "About three hours. The box ghost showed up at our house and attacked you, but Danny Phantom showed up and chased him away."

I rubbed my sore neck. Sleeping on couches is definitely not a good idea for in the future. "Who's Danny Phantom?"

He stared blankly at me for a moment, then it registered in his head that I had just moved here. "Oh, um, Danny Phantom is a good ghost, no matter what my parents might say. He protects the town from other ghosts, like the Box Ghost." He then snickered and mumbled "not that he could do much damage."

There was a pause, and then Danny spoke again. "How did the Box Ghost manage to make you unconscious, anyways?"

"Oh, about that. It wasn't-"

"Lillian?" Mother said as she rushed into the room. "Are you alright? That ghost didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No mom, it wasn't-"

Mrs. Fenton walked into the room next, interrupting me. "That Danny Phantom, he's a menace. The next time I see him, I'm going to catch him and throw him back into the Ghost Zone where he belongs!"

Danny looked a little scared at what was said, and then Jazz walked in and stood next to the couch.

I looked at Mrs. Fenton and then tucked my knees under my chin. "I thought Danny Phantom was a good ghost though."

"There are no good ghosts, all ghosts are evil." She spoke to me like I was a little child. "All ghosts must be caught. In fact, maybe I'll destroy him instead of sending him back, tear him limb from limb. He harms people, destroys property, steals, and-"

"Mom," Jazz said, "That wasn't his fault. You know he was being controlled when he was stealing-"

"Excuses, excuses. All ghosts are bad and that's that. Now, Lillian," she changed her tone from defensively demeaning to happy and caring in an instant. "You're looking better. There's some water for you on the end table. Would you like something to eat?"

Danny and Jazz sighed. Danny looked sad. Jazz whispered something to him and he looked a little better.

I took the water from the end table and drank it in one gulp. "Yes please, if it's not too much trouble. Fruit would be nice."

"Of course, I'll go make it." Mrs. Fenton went off to the kitchen and mom, once satisfied that I was alright, followed.

"Danny Phantom is good," Jazz said, "don't believe what they say."

I nodded. "If he saved me then he must be good." _I don't think I'll tell them what really happened yet. After all, besides that little hallucination with my invisible body, I feel fine._ "Who is he, anyway?"

"A good ghost." Danny quickly said.

"I mean, _who_ is he? What does he look like?"

"Well, I'm sure you'll see him around," Danny said with a small laugh. "After all, ghosts pop up every day."

I yawned and looked at the clock. 4:30. "I'm still kind of tired. Would you mind if I slept in your guest room for a little while? My house probably doesn't have any furniture in it yet."

Jazz nodded. "Sure." She led me upstairs and Danny followed. We entered a plain bedroom, but all I cared about was the fluffy bed. I flopped down on it and closed my eyes. "I'll tell mom that you're up here, so she can bring in the plate."

I mumbled a "thanks."

Before I fell asleep, I heard Jazz ask Danny "Do you think we should tell her?"

"No, not right now," he said quietly, walking out of the bedroom.


	5. She Knows

Okay, I think this chapter should get a little interesting

I don't need a beta reader anymore since my stories aren't that long.

Once again, Lillian Fenton POV

I woke up from a strange dream. I dreamed that I was hovering over my bed.

I yawned and looked over to the digital clock on my bedside table. The little glowing numbers said 6:59, before turning to 7:00. Next to the clock was a plate with a cut up apple and some orange slices and a glass of water. I drank some of the water and popped an orange slice into my mouth before getting up.

With my eyes half closed, I walked to the door so they would know that I was up. I reached for the door handle, but I couldn't grasp it. I opened my eyes and reached again, but once again my hand went through it. My eyes found the mirror on the back of the door.

I did not look the same.

My white blouse had changed black and long-sleeved, with white lace going down the sides but also going down my arms. My Jeans were also black, and I had a white belt on. My sneakers looked the same, except now they were black with a white accent. The three most strikingly differences, though, were my skin, hair and eyes. My skin had a blue tint, my hair had turned white with a small black streak down the right side, held together in a ponytail with a white scrunch, and my eyes turned from blue to red.

"Holy st," I whispered.

_These can't all be coincidences,_ I thought. _First invisibility, then dreaming I could fly, then my hand and now my clothing. Something happened to me in the portal._

I got a grip on the door handle and opened it. I walked down the stairs, and then saw that I was sinking into the stairs. This scared me for a moment, but then I didn't really care, and mentally thought to solidify my body. It worked, for about five seconds. "I've got to tell somebody about this," I said to myself. "Maybe Auntie Maddie and Uncle Jack, they know about ghost stuff, and I changed in the Ghost portal."

I got to the end of the stairs and looked around. The house was empty. I went to the kitchen, but still nobody. Then I checked myself out in a mirror. My clothing was back to normal. "Hello?" I asked loudly.

There was some movement outside, and I looked out the kitchen window. There was Auntie and Uncle, chasing around some ghost with a black and white jumpsuit, who was chasing around two twin ghosts with funky half-moon haircuts. They were all shooting at each other.

I ran outside to get a better look, and Jazz and my mom was there too. "Where's Danny," I asked Jazz.

"Oh, ah, he's around. Hea hea, you know Danny, always running off at the sign of danger."

_I guess I'll have to wait to tell them about my problem._ "So Jazz, who are those ghosts?"

"Well, those," she pointed to the two twins that were taunting the other ghost, "are both Vlad Plasmius. He's a nasty ghost, and can duplicate among other things. And he," she pointed to the ghost who looked about to tear the other apart, if it wasn't for the distraction of the ghost hunters, "is Danny Phantom." She looked back at the fight.

Danny Phantom was wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots that looked exactly like the ones in the basement, the lab, except for the color. In fact, the ghost himself looked almost like Danny, my cousin.

The three ghosts, or one ghost and duplicate, moved their fight closer to us. As they got closer, I felt something cold in my throat and a breath of blue air escaped. I squeaked and Jazz turned to look at me. "What?" she asked.

I covered my mouth with both hands. "Nothing," I said, my voice coming out muffled.

Jazz gave me a weird look, then turned back to the fight. I looked back too, and Phantom spoke. "You'll never win, Vlad!"

Then it clicked. All the clues I had been given rushed back to me. The blue air escaping from his mouth in the basement, the way he left when the box ghost came, how he was sad when his parents were talking bad about Danny Phantom and why Danny always defended Phantom, how their looks were similar and why the Fenton suit was on Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton _was_ Danny Phantom, and Jazz knew.

"Hey Jazz," I began.

"What?"

I hesitated. I could either tell her now that I knew, when there were all of these people around to overhear, or I could tell her later. "Um, nothing. Nevermind."

She went back to the fight, and I watched too. Vlad and Danny phased through a fence, Maddie jumped over and Jack ran right through, leaving his body imprint. Vlad shot an ectoblast at Danny, but he deflected it with a shield and the blast went back at Vlad, hitting him. The two now very angry Vlads merged, and turned invisible. Vlad reappeared behind Danny and shot an ectoblast at him, which hit, causing Danny to falter in flying for a moment before steadying himself once again in the air. All the while, Danny was dodging the various ghost hunting equipment that was thrown at him by the ghost hunters.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell her. "Jazz, can I speak to you… alone? It's about the identity of Danny Phantom."

Jazz looked startled. "Sure." We walked a few yards away.

"I know cousin Danny is Danny Phantom." I said once weren't in earshot of the parents.

She looked taken back. "Why- why would you think that? Of course he isn't! Danny is human-"

"Jazz, I know you know. Please, no lies. There are so many clues, I know without a doubt it's him."

Jazz sighed. "It's Danny's secret to tell, but you've already found out so… are you alright with it?"

"Of course! It's really cool! But, how did this happen?"

Jazz looked at me strangely. "I didn't think you'd take this so easily. After all, he is half ghost, and it is pretty strange."

"Well, strange things have been happening to me lately too. So, how did he become half ghost?" _Please don't say Fenton Portal please don't say Fenton Portal-_

"The Fenton Portal."

I mentally slapped myself. Curiosity always did kill the cat, but at least it only half killed me.

"He's the only half ghost out there, besides Vlad," she said. "But Vlad Plasmius, or I should say Vlad Masters, our mayor, is evil."

_There's more than just two half-ghosts out there, _I thought.

I decided to tell her and Danny later that I was a half ghost, when they were together. After a few minutes, Danny beat Vlad and flew off. Once he left, Danny Fenton came back. "So, what'd I miss?" he asked.

Jazz ran over to her brother, and I heard her whisper "she knows." Danny's eyes went wide.

I could tell that Danny wanted to talk to me as much as I wanted to talk to him, but after the fight mom and I went home. The furniture was all there, and I went up to my bedroom, my hand once again phasing through the door handle. Even though I slept for a long time in the afternoon, I was still tired and fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.


	6. Masters Plan

Ignore this line

Vlad Plasmius/Masters

I was on my way to an important city meeting when I met up with Daniel. The offer was too good to pass up- I had to exchange greetings. Unfortunately, this meeting made me late for my other meeting, so after we parted ways I flew home at top speed, phased into the house and changed back in my bedroom. After priming myself to perfection, I walked briskly out the door and into my limos backseat.

"Driver, City hall. And be quick."

The limo sped away breaking quite a few speed limits as I made it to City hall with still a few minutes to spare. I got out and went inside and up to the meeting room, networking along the way. "Good afternoon Miss Hill, and how is your father? Hello Bradley, I trust your daughter, Ellen, is well. Oh my, Beverly, you look very well today."

I got to the meeting room and opened the door. Not surprisingly, I was almost the last one there. The other chairs were filled with chairmen, except two, and I sat at the one at head.

30 seconds later the poor excuse for a human, Derrick Peterson, ran in. "So sorry, Mayor Masters." He sat down.

I glared at him. The thing I hated most was Jack Fenton, and my second most hatred was lateness. "Don't let it happen again."

I stood up. "Now that all of you are here, we must discuss some changes that should be made. First on our agenda, our ghost problem, Danny Phantom."

"Danny Phantom," said a young and petite woman in a grey business suit. She was the new information gatherer, as I like to call her. "A flying ghost boy. Previously know as Inviso-Bill. He is considered a hero to the town-"

I pounded my fist on the table. "He is a menace! He must be destroyed."

Everybody looked at me in fright and disbelief. Someone coughed. I calmed down.

"Don't you remember all of the bad things he has done? He has destroyed property, and stolen items."

They still didn't look convinced. Derrick even had the nerve to speak up. "Danny Phantom is a hero to our town. He didn't do those things on purpose, I could never believe that."

Everybody got very quiet again, and I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Danny Phantom is not a hero. He is a ghost." Everybody looked petrified, so I took a deep breath and pretended to look exasperated. I sighed. "Don't you guys get it? Have you ever wondered how the ghosts are coming here? _Danny Phantom_ is letting them all into the human world. They don't just wander in- he _brings_ them here."

"But why," someone asked.

"He thrives on attention. The more ghosts he destroys, the more the people of Amity Park think he's a hero. He wants to be considered as a hero, even if it means putting your own safety at stake, and that of your family." I sat down. "I want to protect this town and the people in it, therefore we must do something about him."

The gullible idiots took in every word I said. "But how does he let them in?" the same person asked.

I pretended to think for a moment. "The Fenton Ghost Portal, that must be it." They looked at me strangely, so I had to explain. "The Fentons have a ghost portal in their basement. It leads to an alternate dimension, a mirror world to ours, which contains all of the ghosts. I have thought of just destroying the world, but I was once a scientist in my younger years, and if we destroy their world we would doom our own."

A large man stepped in. "So, we stop their way of coming in? We shut down the ghost portal?"

"Yes," I said, "but what if Phantom finds another way to let them in?" They all understood what I was getting at, so I said it. "We not only shut down the portal, but also get rid of Danny Phantom. Oh, and Derrick?"

"Yes, Mayor Masters?"

"I never want to see you here again. Now GET OUT!" He ran out of the room. "Now, how should we _destroy Danny Phantom_?"


	7. Public Enemy Number 1

Ignore this line

Danny Fenton

I pounded on then bathroom door. "C'mon Jazz, I need to go!"

"Hold on, Danny." She stepped out hesitantly, still checking her hair to make sure it was perfect. I ran in and slammed the door as she left.

After 'doing my business' I wandered downstairs to the kitchen. Jazz appeared with some toast. "Mom and Dad are at the ghost hunting already, so I made you breakfast."

"Thanks, Jazz," I took the toast from her. "This doesn't mean that you get more time in the bathroom, though." I took a bite. "What are they doing out this early? Usually they see us off to the bus."

She picked up her book bag. "Apparently the Fenton Finder 2.0 picked up a ghost signature."

I finished the toast and picked up my bag, also. "Hey, at least it isn't me this time."

We laughed and I got on the bus since Jazz was driving to school. "Hold on," I told the bus driver, "my cousin moved here today, she's across the street and getting picked up."

We waited 30 seconds, but there was no sign of her. The bus started to head off when I heard "Wait!"

Lillian ran up to the bus and hopped on, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late, there was some trouble."

"Don't make it an everyday occurrence, got that?" The bus driver said nasally.

She nodded and came over to us. I was sitting with Sam, so she sat near the window with Tucker. "Lillian, these are my two best friends, Sam and Tucker.

"Why hello there beautiful," Tucker said to her.

I swatted the back of Tuckers head. "She's my cousin."

Tucker shrugged. It took awhile, but after Tucker realized that he wasn't getting anywhere, the two of them had a conversation on some scientific technical term that I didn't understand. I turned to Sam. "Hi," I said.

"Hey, so she's your cousin? Does she know about you know what?"

Lillian poked her head around Tucker. "Yes, I do. But I guessed it. And Danny? I have something I have to tell you… later."

"Yeah," I said, "and I need to talk to you too. After school?"

Tucker started making kissing noises. Lillian and I both swatted him this time, hard. "I'm his cousin, are you mental," she said, disgusted.

"Fine, fine, uncle, I'm sorry!" Tucker rubbed his head. "My poor head."

We arrived at school. "So, Lillian, are you going to be okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is the third school I've moved to. I'm sure I'll be okay."

We got off the bus and began to parted ways. I made my way with Tucker and Sam to Mr. Lancer's class. "You think she'll be okay?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny, she's not that much younger than you. I'm sure she'll be fine. Plus, she's moved to different schools before. If she hasn't made any friends by lunch, which I doubt, we'll invite her to our table."

"I like her," Tucker said dreamily. "Have you seen her body, and the way she listens when I'm talking about my PDA, and understands what I'm saying…"

I whacked him over the head one last time. "She's my cousin!"

We entered the classroom and sat down in our normal seats. "Now class," Mr. Lancer began, "I have some important information to share with you all. It's about Danny Phantom. As orders of Mayor Masters, Danny Phantom is to not be approached under any circumstances. If he is spotted, you are to tell an adult immediately. He is armed and dangerous. Danny Phantom has once again become Public Enemy number 1."

Sam, Tucker and I gasped. _Not again._


End file.
